Apparatus in the form of accumulators for temporarily storing articles traveling along on a conveyor from one operation to another in the event of blockage for one rason or another are known in the art, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,609,802 and 3,470,996. The devices shown in the aforesaid patents stack the articles while in storage, which requires elevator means and elaborate loading and unloading mechanism. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved accumulator wherein the articles can be stored without stacking, thus avoiding the necessity for elaborate mechanism and the stacking of articles one upon another which can be damaging to the articles.